Clubing
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: chuckie chesse? Getting Sick, hiding from others? NS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: Yup Don't own it, and basically if u recognize anything it's not mine.

  
  


So On With The Show. . . 

  


Nick arrives last to the crime scene, Sara and Catherine already there, along with Brass. He walks up to where the body was along with his kit and sees Sara taking pictures of the vic.

  


'Took you long enough.' Sara said getting a new roll of film.

  


'I was busy. Need anything for me to do?' 

  


'Yeah, get here on time. And get evidence off the vic.' 

  


Nick opened his kit and started to take fibers from the vic that was laying face down on the living room floor. The vic was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, she looked to be in her early twenties, and great nails. Catherine came into the room and saw Nick and Sara. 'Got any name for Jane Doe yet?'

  


'No, Brass is looking into it.' Sara told her.

  


'When did you get here Nick?'

  


'About fifteen minutes ago.' Nick turned to Catherine.

  


'Hot date?'

  


'What makes you think I was out on a date?' Nick asked suspiciously. 

  


'That red lipstick that your wearing, never thought of you as the lipstick kind of guy.'

  


'Shit.' Nick quickly whipped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

  


'Oh yeah.' Catherine said laughing, 'I'm going to go back to the lab and look at these hair samples, you two can finish up here?'

  


'Yeah, we'll see you back at the lab Cath.' Sara said to her. Nick just nodded, Sara made her way over to the vic where Nick was. 'You got most of it?'

  


'Just finished, are we going back to the lab now?'

  


'I'm going to go now, I'll see you there.' Sara grabbed her kit and made her way back to he Tahoe, and to see the tires were slashed. 'Shit.' She mumbled under her breath running her fingers threw her hair. Going to have to ask Nick to drive me to the lab now. Shit, shit, shit. Sara walked back to the house as Nick was just walking threw the front door. 

  
  


'What's wrong? I thought you left already.' 

  


'Someone slashed my tires, could you drive me back to the lab? And then I'll call someone to tow it of me.'

  


'Sure, no problem. Hop in.' Nick lead the way back to his Tahoe, they put there kits in the back. Nick drove back to the lab with Sara in the passenger side. She was rubbing the back of her neck, and felt the overtime catching up with her. 'Tired?'

  


Sara half laughed, 'Yeah, no big deal though.'

  


'When was the last time you had a day off? You've been working everyday for a while now.'

  


'Twenty days straight Nicky, over time.' 

  


'You should the weekend off, time to relax and everything.' Nick suggested, pulling up to the lab.

  


'Yeah, and do what? Sit in my apartment for two days cleaning? I don't think so, Nick.'

Sara said getting out of the Tahoe and going to the back to grab her kit.

  


'Go out to a club with me then, it could be fun.'Nick said going to the back also.

  


'Fine, but what about that girl you had tonight Nick aren't you going to be with her?' Sara grabbed her kit and started walking to the lab.

  


'My friend set me up with her, I didn't like her anyways.' Nick said catching up with her, 'So Friday night I'll pick you up at eight.'

  


'Sure, but only if you stop bothering for me to take sometime off.' Sara said stopping and looked at him.

  


'Deal.' They both went into the lab. Sara went to develop the pictures and Nick went off to the break room for some coffee. Great now I get to go to a club with Nick, shit what the hell am I going to wear? The only girls the Nick dates are blonde headed bimbo's with bubble gum for brains, something that I'm not. What the hell have I gotten myself into. Sara thought as she devolved the pictures.

  


In the break room Nick grabbed himself a cup of coffee then went give Greg the hair fibers. Catherine was in there too, 'Hey Nick come here and look at this.' she called him over. Nick went over and looked into the microscope, 'What do you think that is?'

  


'Looks like part of bees nest.' 

  
  
  


'Yeah, it was in the vic's hair.' Catherine explained.

  


'So the vic was near a bee's nest at some point.'

  


'OR owns a bee's nest. So what's up with you?'

  


'Nothing why?' Nick asked taking sip of his coffee looking at her.

  


'Right, you look like a kid a Halloween who just got a king size Snickers bar. Who's the girl?'

  


'Sara, got her to go out to a club with me on Friday.'

  


'Nick that's tomorrow, and she said yes too?' Nick nodded, 'Wow.'

  


'Tell me about it.' Nick grinned.

  


'You got it bad.' Catherine said patting Nick's back then leaving. 


	2. Catherine

Sara just got into Warrick's Tahoe, he was driving her home since her tires were slashed. Sara asked Warrick because he lived the closest to her and didn't want for anyone to go out of there way to drive her home. They ride to her apartment was quiet, Sara got out of the car, 'Thanks for the ride War.'

  


'No problem, so I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need a ride.' Warrick told her.

  


'Actually I have tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday off.' Sara explained leaning into the car window.

  


'Got any plans?'

  


'Yeah, Nick's dragging me out clubbing with him.' She said with a certain disgust sounding in her voice.

  


'Hey it's good that your getting out, even if it's at a club. You nervus?'

  


'Yeah that I'm not blonde enough for him. He dates these beautiful women and then he just asks me out. I'm going to look like a fool there.'

  


'Don't worry about what other people think of you. And don't be putting yourself down your just as pretty as everyone else, even better then most.' Sara wrapped her arms around Warrick.

  


'Thanks War, you're such a good friend.' 

  


'Anytime, now go get some sleep then have fun.' Sara got inside of her apartment, threw her jacket onto her couch then made her way towards her bed for a peaceful sleep.

  


She woke up the next morning to her alarm clock beeping, then reading it as 4:00, and in four more hours Nick would be there to pick her up. She got up and took a long shower, then threw on her fluffy white bath robe and went into her kitchen to find something to eat. Finding some Fast Break bars with coffee, sitting alone at the small round table in her kitchen. Great now I get to go into the fun slumber of trying to find something to wear, I don't even know what I have! Sara threw our her trash and made her way back to her bedroom. She looked threw her closet finding shirts, and pants which she threw around the room finding nothing that suited her. Shit, shit, shit! Sara kicked a pile of clothes on the floor then fell down onto her bed. I have nothing, I'll call Catherine, see if she can help me out. Sara reached over to her night stand to her phone and dialed Catherine's cell phone.

  


'Willows.' Said Catherine as she was in her Tahoe driving to Lindsay's school to pick her up.

  


'Cath, it's me Sara.'

  


'Hey Sara, what's up?'

  


'I need your help.' Sara said as she twirled her hair around her index finger.

  


'Anything, what do you need?' Catherine pulled up to the school and saw Lindsay sitting on the school steps.

  


'Nick's taking me to this club tonight, and I'm flipping out. I have no idea what to wear.' Sara sighed into the phone.

  


'Yeah, Nick told me that he was taking you out. So you want me to come over and help you pick something out?' Lindsay got into the passenger side of the Tahoe and Catherine started to drive.

  


'Would you mind?' Sara bit down on her bottom lip.

  


'Sure, I have Lindsay she-'

  


''Course she can come too, Cath.' Sara smiled into the phone.

  


'OK I'm on my way now, I'll see you in a bit.' Catherine hung up her phone.

  


'Who was that mommy?' Lindsay questioned.

  


'Aunt Sara, she has a big date with Uncle Nick and she wants for me to help her figure our what to wear.' Catherine explained.

  


'Aunt Sara's nervous about going on a date with Uncle Nick!? This could be interesting.' Lindsay grinned and Catherine laughed at her daughters comment. Ten minutes later Catherine and Lindsay were knocking at Sara's apartment door. Sara opened her door and was still in her bath robe and had her hair up with two chopsticks. 'Hey Aunt Sara.'

  


'Hi Linds, Hi Cath come in.' The two girls entered Sara's apartment and Sara shit the door behind them. 'OK ummm Lindsay I have soda in the fridge and some chips and other snack food in the cup board, help yourself. OR you could just watch some TV, while I steal your mom for a minute.' Sara explained.

  


'OK.' Lindsay shrugged then turned on the TV to Power Puff Girls. Catherine followed Sara to her bedroom with clothes thrown around the room.

  


'Wow, go on a little rampage?' Catherine said eyeing the room

  


'You could say that, or that I'm just flipping the shit out, but call it whatever you want.' Sara said sitting on her bed.

  


'OK firs of all calm down, it's just Nick and you've known him for almost four years. So there's nothing to be flipping out about.' Catherine said sitting on the bed too.

  


'Yes, well Nick is hotter then hell, asked me out to go to a club with him, making me uncomfortable then hell. Because one it's Nick, second Nick's asking me out to a clubbing, third at a club you usually dance figuring that I am going with Nick making me having to dance with Nick, fourth I haven't gone out since Hank and I broke up. And all of this is making me crazy.' Sara said in frustration waving her arms around like a lunatic. 

  


'So basically your nervous.' Catherine said simply.

  


'That's an easy way of putting it, yeah.'

  


'OK, so lets get you something to wear, fix your hair and get you un-nervous. OK?'

  


'Sounds good to me.'

  


'Where's all of your clothes?'

  


'Your looking at it.' Sara laughed. Catherine smiled and started rummaging threw her clothes. Catherine came up with a black halter top with black tight pants.

  


'There, go try it on.' Catherine threw the clothes at her.

  


'How did you do that? Took you five minutes, and I couldn't find anything for over an half an hour.'

  


'Magic, now go.' Sara left the room, then came back with it on with her hair down from it's chopsticks. 'Perfect, you look great.'

  


'Really?' Sara said looking at herself in the full length mirror.

  


'Yes, now I'm going to go take Lindsay call me and tell me what happens, ok?'

  


'Alright.' Sara and Catherine walked back out to see Lindsay who was watching TV still.

  


'Wow, Aunt Sara you look really good.' Lindsay told her.

  


'Thanks Linds, I'll see you later maybe.'

  


'OK bye.' Lindsay gave Sara a hug, 'Oh and I think that Nick will like you too.' Lindsay and Catherine went to the Tahoe and drove off. Great even Lindsay can tell that I'm nervos. Sara thought then shut her front door.

  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  


A/N hey everyone sorry that it took so long to update. Next chapter is going to be up faster, hopefully by tomorrow night latest. Peace1 *River* 


	3. At The Club

Nick was at Sara's apartment door at exactly 8pm. Sara opened the door and saw Nick standing in a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shit with some buttons undone showing parts of his chest. Damn he looks fine Sara thought, 'Hi.'

  


'Hi, you ready to go?' Nick asked as he looked her over in her black halter top, and black pants. Wow, she looks really good. And those pants bring out all the good parts.

  


'Yeah, let me just grab my keys and we can go.' Sara turned to get her keys the shut the front door and walked with Nick to his Tahoe. Nick couldn't stop looking over at Sara get over at how good she looked, and Sara felt his gaze. 'Hey, umm Nick is anything wrong?'

  


'No, why?' Nick said looking back at the road.

  


'You keep on staring at me.'

  


'Yeah, well you look really good tonight.' Nick said nodding his head.

  


'Thanks.' Sara told his slightly blushing.

  


'No I mean it, you really do.' 

  


'You look pretty good yourself, never seen you unbutton your shirt like that before.'

  


'Thought I could go with something different.' He shrugged.

  


'Oh, so where are you taking me?' 

  


'To this club I know. It's called Fight Light's, it's 21 and over, having pretty good music.' Nick said pulling up to the club. Sara got out with Nick and entered the club, to multi colored lights swirling around them, and a screen of smoke. 'Let's go get a drink.' Nick whispered into her ear.

  


'OK.' They walked over to the bar and order two beers and sat down at the bench. 'You go here often?' 

  


'Sometimes.' They both finished off there beers, and Nick took Sara's hand and stood her up, 'Let's dance.' Sara followed him out to the dance floor and there hands quickly found there places.

hey..uh uh huh  
  
what I like about you   
you hold me tight  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight   
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear   
cuz its true that's what I like about you   
that's what I like about you

what I like about you  
you really know how to dance   
when you go   
up   
down jump around   
talk about true romance  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear   
cuz its true that's what I like about you   
that's what I like about you  
that's what I like about you  
that's what I like about you  
  
hey uh uh huh  
  
what I like about you   
you give me 1 out of 9  
never wanna let you go   
you know you make me feel alright  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear   
cuz its true that's what I like about you   
that's what I like about you  
that's what I like about you   
you you you  
that's what I like about you... 

  


'You having a good time?' Nick asked into her ear.

  


'Yes, you want to get another drink?'

  


'OK.' They went back to the bar, and each took a couple of shots then went over to the corner where there was a big chair. Nick sat down and Sara sat down on his lap.

  


'Is this what you always do when you get a day off?' Sara asked making circles on his chest.

  


'No sometimes I just stay home and watch some TV or I'll go hang out with Warrick. And stop doing that it tickles.' Nick said taking her hand and stopped it from moving.

  


'Stop what? I wasn't doing anything wrong.' Sara said innocently.

  


'Oh yeah?' 

  


'Yeah.' Sara bent in and kissed him, 'Want me to stop?' Sara asked between kisses.

  


'No.'Nick cupped her face and started kissing her. Sara slightly opened her mouth, and had it explored and Nick knew every inch, the same with her. Sara ran his fingers threw his hair, and Nick made his down to her butt. 'Lets get out of here.'

  


'You sure?' Sara kissed him again.

  


'Yes.' Nick crept his hand and ran it up her spin, causing her to shiver.

  


'OK.' Sara kissed him again, before getting up. They walked back to Nick's Tahoe hand in hand. 'Are we going back to my place or yours?' Sara leaned against the Tahoe.

  


'Yours is closer.' Nick pinned her against the car.

  


'That's fine with me.' Sara snaked her arms around him.

  


'Good.' They started kissing again, then Sara whispered in his ear.

  


'Feisty aren't we now? I thought we were leaving.'

  


'Already gone.' Nick opened the passenger side and Sara slipped into the car. Then Nick got himself into the car and drove off to Sara's apartment.


	4. Taking Care Of Sara

Nick drove back to Sara's apartment. He got out of the car and grabbed her around the waist just as she got out of the car. Sara started kissing him and Nick picked her up into his arms. Her legs went around him, still kissing they made it back up to the apartment door. Sara took her keys and opened the door. Nick still carrying her made there way to Sara's bedroom. Sara took off her shirt in one swift motion then went back to kissing Nick, as they fell onto her bed.

  


'Your beautiful.' Nick ran his finger down her front.

  


'I think, I'm going to be sick.' Sara said as she tried getting up,' Your going to want to get off of me fast if you don't want me the puke all over you.' Nick got up and followed Sara run into the bathroom and puked into the toilet. 'Shit.' She whispered to herself, then puked again. Nick knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

  


'I'm going to go find you another shirt ok?' Sara just nodded before puking again. Nick grabbed white T-Shirt with a yellow happy face in the middle, then went back to the bathroom to find Sara resting, leaning against the tub. 'You better?' Nick gave her the shirt then sat next to her.

  


'For a little while.' Sara put the shirt on then rested her head onto Nick's shoulder. 'Damn I hate being a light weight.' Nick kissed her forehead.

  


'No big deal. You want me to stay with you for the night?'

  


Sara looked up at him, 'Would you? That would be great, if you don't mind watching me puke my brains out all night long.' Sara laughed.

  


'Yeah, it's no fun being sick, so why be alone? Besides I don't mind.' Nick wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

  


'OK.' Sara closed her eyes, then opened them wide again, 'Oh god.' Sara sat up and puked into the toilet a couple more times then sat back down. Nick flushed the toilet then put his arm around her.

  


That was what it was for most of the night. Sara puking bright pink into the toilet, Nick flushing it then they would relax for a while, then repeat it all over again. Some time around six in the morning Sara finally fell asleep. Nick carried her in his arms back to her bed and put her underneath her covers. He went back into the bathroom and put some toilet bowl cleaner in it, then turned off the light. Nick grabbed a wash cloth then wiped her mouth, the towel went into the hamper. Nick wandered around the house making sure that the lights were off and the doors were shut, before he grabbed a blanket from a closet then went over to her couch and fell asleep himself.

Sara woke up to a blinding light from her window, a little to early for her liking. Sara grabbed her blanket off her bed, then walked to the living room where she saw a sleeping Nick with a blanket on the floor. Sara went onto the couch and cuddled up next to Nick, putting the blaneket over the two of them, then falling alseep again.

Nick woke up with his arms around Sara, and he knew without opening his eyes that she was there. Nick finally opened his eyes and saw her peacefully sleeping in his arms. He started to rub her back and just watched her sleep.

Sara opened her eyes and saw Nick staring at her. 'What are you doing?'

'Watching you sleep.'

Sara snuggled in closer to him, 'Never knew that I was that interesting.'

'You just looked so peaceful and happy, such at ease.' Nick ran his fingers down her back. They remained like that for a while until Sara's stomach broke the silance. 'Guessing that your hungry.'

'A bit.'

'How about I go and change my clothes and pick up some food, and you can take a shower.'

'Are you saying that I smell Nick Stokes?' Sara looked at him with smiling eyes.

'No, I'm just guessing that's what you usually do when you wake up.'

'Oh, well you guessed right.' Sara tired getting up but couldn't because of the awkward position that the two were in. 'I'm better get up, but you'll have to help me.' Nick moved his arm off Sara and she sat up and removed her legs that were wrapped around his. They both sat up, then walked to the door.

'I'll be back soon. Nick kissed her.

'OK.' Nick left then Sara shut the door. 


	5. Why Are You Being So Nice?

Sara got out of the steaming hot shower and went back to her bedroom. She looked threw her closet and decide to keep it plain with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She had just finished brushing her hair when, she heard Nick at her front door. There Nick was standing in his jeans and grey shirt with two bags in hand.

  


'Hey.' Sara answered leaning against the door.

  


'Hey yourself, I got some food.' Nick came into the apartment and they went into the kitchen. Nick opened the bags and produced a bottle of wine, and spaghetti. Sara got out two plates and cups then seat down at he small round table. 'I didn't really know what to get so ummm, is this OK?'

  


'It's great Nick.' Nick put spaghetti on both of the plates and poured the wine. 'I just don't know how much I can have before puking it back up.'

  


'Just have as much as you think you can, it's no big deal.' They ate in silence, Nick finished off a plate of food and Sara had most of hers. The silence was annoying them both, but they didn't know what to say.

  


'You want to watch some TV or something?' Sara asked nervously putting her hair behind her ears.

  


'OK.' Nick smiled, Sara smiled back then stood up and took her plate to the sink. Nick took his and went over behind her and put the plate into the sink with his arms around her. 'Are you OK?'

  


'Yes, why?' Sara looked down and started making circles on his chest, avoiding his eyes. 

  


'Look at me.' Nick lifted her head gently with his finger, 'What's wrong?'

  


'Why are you being so nice to me?'

  


Nick caressed her cheek with his thumb, 'Because you deserve it. Your always working and you just need a break, and you need for someone to relax with.'

  


'Why do think that I need you, why not Warrick or Greg, or -'

  


'Because you let me. Come on lets go.' Nick took her hand and started walking.

  


'Where are we going?'

  


'To have fun, now lets go.'

  


Sara bit down on her bottom lip and followed Nick out to his Tahoe.

  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


A/N:: Sorry that it's short but I didn't know what to write and I wanted to get this posted. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. *River*


	6. Chuckie Cheese

A/N :: I lied said that I was going to update soon when I really wasn't. Well I did update cause your reading it no shit sherlock. Well anyways here's the next chapter hope you like it and remember to review. ~*River*~

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

  


Nick drove for about twenty minutes. 'Where are you taking me?'

  


'I'm not going to tell you, it'll ruin the surprise.' Nick told her.

  


'Do you even know where your taking me?' Sara asked teasingly.

  


'Yes, now don't worry I have everything planned.' Nick turned off the Tahoe and took the keys out of the ignation.

  


'What are you doing?'

  


'We're here.' Nick said laughing then got out of the Tahoe. Sara also got out then looked up at the building.

  


'You drove me to Chuckie Cheese?' Sara said raising her eyebrow.

  


'Yup, now come on I want to win some thing.'

  


'You know that this is for little kids, right?'

  


'NO, we're here.' Nick took her hand and they started walking towards the entrance. All of the lights were off and not a single person was there.

  


'Nick it's closed.'

  


'Not for us.' Nick waved the keys to the building her in face then opened the door, 'One of my friends owns the place, come on.' Nick put the lights on.

  


They played together like two little five year old kids in that place. Chasing each other, climbing the ropes, going down the slides, going up the slides, went in the tubes, and messed around with the machines. At one point Nick chased Sara down the slide that went into the balls. Sara started laughing and throwing the balls at him and Nick laughed, throwing her into the balls with him on top of her.

  


'You take all of your dates here?' Sara asked him with Nick still on top of her.

  


'NO, you're the first one I've taken here.'

  


'So that makes me specail.'

  


'You were special before I brought you here.'

  


'Oh really?' Sara smirked grinning up at him.

  
  


'Yeah, really.' Nick bent down and kissed her, and leaned on his one hand to support his weight and cupped her face with the other. 'Ever kissed anyone in the balls at Chuckie Cheese before?'

'Now I have.' Sara pulled Nick closer to her and fell down and Sara rolled on top of him. Lips together and tongues play across each other. Sara started kissing his neck witched caused Nick to groan. He took his hand and put his hand onto her butt. 

From there things went pretty fast. Sara had fallen asleep cuddled up against Nick's chest with skin to skin. Nick held her close and watched her breathing causing him to also fall alseep. In the balls area there clothes decorated the netted area. They made love more then once that night.


	7. Waking Up

Sara's POV

  


I woke up and felt really weird, but other then that I felt Nick's breath on the back of my neck. I turned over and put my head onto his shoulder, but them damn balls just kept on getting in the way. I checked over at my watch and saw that it was almost eight a clock which meant that the place would be opening soon. I kissed Nick on his lips and saw his face rise into a smile before his eyes opened.

  


'Hey sweety.' Nick said putting a strain of my hair behind my ear.

  


'Nick we have to get going soon, before this place opens up.' Nick mumbled something about dancing kangaroo's and rolled over. I crawled over on top of him, 'Come on, I don't think that your friend will really like what we did in here.'

  


'Fine,' Nick tried to get up but lazily fell back down, 'Aren't you going to get off of me?'

  


'You didn't kiss me back this morning.' Nick smiled, and cupped my face and kissed me. WE pulled apart but his hand was still on my face.

  


'How about now?' Nick raised his eyebrow.

  


'Fine, but next time your not going to get off that easily.' I got up and started searching for my clothes. I managed to put my shirt back on when Nick wrapped his arms around me and dangled something in front of my eyes.

  


'Missing something?' Nick said with an amused grin

  


'Hey you give that back!' I reached for it but he moved his arm.

  


'Never thought that you would be a red thong type girl Sar.' I turned around and stared at him.

  


'Hey you want to wear it?' I took it out of his hands.

  


'No I'd rather see it on you.' Nick wrapped his hands around my waist. 

  


'You would huh?' I dropped my thong and put my hands around his neck.

  


'Yeah, because your ass so damn fine.' Nick ran his fingers down my spine causing me to shiver.

  


'You better stop that if were going to get out of here before this place opens up Nick.' Nick started kissing my neck.

  


'And if I don't?'

  
  
  


'Then this place will never have anymore kids coming to play here.' Nick laughed at my comment. Then we pulled apart and dresses ourselves. WE got out of the netted area and went back to Nick's Tahoe. He started up the car, 'You want me to drive you back to your place?'

  


'Yeah, I need to change my clothes, take a shower then I'll meet you over at your house.'

  


'That's fine with me.' Nick kissed me then drove me back to my apartment.

  



	8. We're Gonna Be Late

Nick and I have been a couple for almost three months now, and we have kept it to ourselves mostly. Catherine almost caught us making out in the locker room once, but that was probably the closest that anyone has ever come close to catching us. It'll be interesting though when they do find out, and for how long we've kept to ourselves. Ever science we've been going out I haven't been taking that much over time, which Nick is ve ry happy about. I've been over at his house mostly, cuddling together and other things *wink, wink*.

  


I heard Nick come back into his bedroom from his shower, I rolled over in his bed. 'Hey Sar, miss me?' Nick grinned standing there in a towel.

  


'Your to into your self.' I laughed.

  


'You might be right but, I know someone who I'm more interested in.' Nick sat down next to me and caressed my side.

  


'Oh, really?' I kissed him then waited for his answer, 'Who?'

  


'Warrick.' Nick said trying to keep a straight face, I hit him playfully, 'Hey I'm just kidding.'

  


'You better be, my boyfriend is more into his best friend then he is to me. That's a bit odd.'

  


'Caught me again, it's you.' Nick grabbed me closer to him and kissed me.

  


'You better get dressed.' I told him between kisses.

  


'Stop kissing me then.' 

  


'I did.' We continued kissing for a while, then Nick stole a glance at the clock.

  


'We have to get to shift soon.'

  


'We can be late.' I started to nib at his neck.

  


'We were last time.' I heard him groan, 'Grissom might have us stay late, god, if we're late. Come here.' Nick lifted me off the ground causing me to squeal with delight. He carried me over his shoulder then put me down onto the couch. 'OK, you are going to stay here until I get dressed. OK, baby?'

  


'OK.' I looked up into his big brown eyes and looked all innocent. Nick kissed my forehead then went back to his room with his towel still around his waist. Nick came back out a couple minutes later, from his room dressed in a black T and a pair of dark blue jeans. 'Can I get up now?' Nick came over to me and picked me up off the couch onto my feet.

  


'You ready to go look at some dead people?' 

  
  
  


'Can I look at you?'

  


'After shift.' I rolled my eyes at him. 

  


We drove up to the lab and got into the break room five minutes before shift started. I grabbed myself a cup of coffee and Nick poured himself one. We sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to come in. I had my knees up to my chest with my cup resting on top. Nick had already finished his cup and started massaging my back.

  


Catherine and Grissom walked in and looked at us, 'You guys alright?'

  


'Yeah, fine why?' Nick pondered.

  


'No reason, but shift started.' Grissom said holding a folder.

  


I looked at my watch, 'Gris we have one minute until shift starts.' I told him and shut my eyes while Nick worked on my neck.

  


'Fine, we'll wait.' Grissom said then sat down in a chair eyeing his watch and Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee. 'OK, now Catherine and Sara you got a DB in the dessert and Nick your with me.' Nick's hands left me, I sighed then slowly got up and went outside to Catherine's Tahoe. Catherine lead the way and Nick and I followed behind. 

  


'Lets get this party started.' Catherine said sarcastically, and got into the Tahoe. Sara turned around and looked up at Nick..

  


'I'll call you when I get off.' I whispered to him.

  


'OK.' I turned around and Nick pinched my ass. I swished back at him and glared, then got into Catherine's Tahoe. I shut the door and Catherine looked over at me.

  


'Everything OK with you and Nick?' 

  


'Yeah,' I nervously put my hair behind my ears, 'Why?' 

  


'You two seemed a bit cosy back at the break room, then just now.'

  


I felt myself turning red, 'ummmm.'

  


Catherine just laughed then drove.

  



	9. Thanks For Missing

Nick's POV

  


I drove out to the crime scene and got there before Grissom. So I took my kit and decided to start collecting the evidence. I was currently taking pictures of the DB, but my mind was else where. Sara was in my mind, and in my dreams even when I tried to not think about her, she always ended up in the picture. I love her so much that I can not put it in words, she's my life and everything that I am. Every time I see some thing it reminds me of her of how she would look in it or what her opinion on it might be. 

  


Grissom came into scene, 'You got everything OK, in here so far?' 

  


'Yup, hey where's Warrick tonight?'

  


'It's his night off Nick, didn't he tell you that.' 

  


'Yeah he did, just forgot I guess.' I continued on processing the scene.

  


* * * * * * * *

  


Sara's POV

  


Catherine and I were precessing the scene, and then I felt sick. 'Hey ummm Cat I got to go for a sec.' I got up from what I was doing and went back to over where she parked the Tahoe, then threw up. I had my remaining breakfast on the dusty dessert ground. I slouched behind the Tahoe and sighed. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

  


'Thanks for missing my car.' Catherine smiled, 'You feeling alright?'

  


'I was.'

  


'You want to go home for a couple hours? I'll tell Grissom, when I gt back to the lab.'

  


'No, I'll stay I'm fine.' I smiled up at her.

  


'OK, but if you throw up one more time then, your going to go home, alright?' Catherine said with concerning eyes.

  


'Fine.' I got up from the dessert ground and went back to the crime scene.

  
  


It was now the end of shift and was currently waiting for Nick to come back from his locker, so we could go back to his house. When he came out, we just walked back to his Tahoe giving each other looks every so often. Once we got into his Tahoe, he drove out towards his house.

  
  
  


'Did you and Catherine have fun at the dessert?' 

  


'Yeah, you know the usual. A random dead person killed execution style with all the evidence leading to only one guy.'

  


'Catherine told me that you got sick behind her Tahoe. Are you ok?'

  


'Why is everyone asking me that, yes I'm fine Nick.' I slouched back into the seat.

  


'I'm sorry.' Nick stopped at a red light then kissed me.

  


'Do you know what your sorry for?'

  


'I made you mad, that's all I know. I just don't want you mad at me, I love you Sar.' Nick looked at me.

  


'I love you too Nicky, I'm just kind of tired.' I put my hair behind my ears.

  


'Do you want to go to your apartment or what?'

  


'Could you drop me off at my place, I just want to be alone for a little while.' I looked up at him hoping that he wouldn't be hurt.

  


'Anytime.' Nick turned down my street, then stopped in front to let me out, 'Call me later.'

  


'OK, love you.' I leaned over and kissed him one last time before getting out of his Tahoe, then walked inside to my empty house.


	10. Panda Paws

Sara's POV

  


I got into my apartment and threw on a pair of sweat pants with a sports bra then made my way over to the freeze and got out a pint of Panda Paws ice cream [THANK U ZWINGLI!!!]. I was sitting down on my couch with my blue comforter wrapped around me with my Panda Paws ice cream watching Romey and Michelle's High School Reunion. But I felt lonely just sitting there by myself eating my Panda ice cream. I picked up my phone from the floor and dialed Nick's number.

  


'Hello?' I heard Nick answer on the other line.

  


'Nicky.' I whined over the phone.

  


'Sar, what's wrong baby?'

  


'Can you come over?' 

  


'Why is anything wrong?' I heard a sense of panic in his voice.

  


'No, I just miss you.' 

  


'I'll be over in about ten minutes ok?'

  


'OK, the front door will be unlocked just come in.'

  


'Alright, bye Sar love you.'

  


I smiled, 'I love you too.' I hung up the phone and threw the phone across the room then continued to eat my ice cream. Then in ten minutes Nick came threw the door, and saw me on the couch still eating my ice cream. 'Hey.'

  


'Hey sweets.' Nick sat down on the couch next to me and looked at my ice cream, 'Panda Paws?'

  


'It's ice cream Nick, don't you know what ice cream is when you see it?' I shook my spoon at him.

  


He laughed at me, 'So did you really just call me because you missed me?' 

  


'Yes, I felt lonely without you.' I snuggled my head on his shoulder.

  


'Well I feel special now.' Nick crept his arm around me and held me close.

  


'You should.' I faintly said, then our lips met. Nick was under the blanket now with me and laying on top of each other on my couch. 

  
  


'Your right this is good ice cream.' Nick nibbled into my ear. I giggled then a smile spread across my face, which turned into a yawn, 'You want to go to bed?'

  


'Only if you come with me, I don't sleep good anymore without you.'

  


'Lets go back to your bed then.' Nick sat up over me, then kissed me one last time before standing up. I stood up and we walked back to my bedroom with my blanket trailing behind me. We laid on my bed, and I formed my body into his, then I drifted into sleep.


End file.
